disgaead20fandomcom-20200216-history
Treant
Treants live throughout the Netherworld. Descendants of the Millenium Tree that grew of it's own will. They look like plants, but they are carnivorous and capture their prey by paralyzing it with poison gas. They can live for a million years, but depending on the region, they can easily die. Treants are fond of swampy areas and as such have grown to be able to swim and climb through brush so as to easily track down and slay their enemies. Type: Plant (Monster, Demon) Hit Die: d8 Class Skills The creature's class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Fly (Dex), Handle Animal (Cha), Heal (Wis), Knowledge (geography) (Int), Knowledge (nature) (Int), Martial knowledge (Physical monster weapon) (Int), Perception (Wis), Profession (Wis), Stealth (Dex), Survival (Wis), and Swim (Str). Skill Ranks per Level: 4+ Int modifier. Starting Wealth: 2d6 × 10 hl (average 70 hl.) In addition, each character begins play with an outfit worth 10 hl or less. Table: Treant Alignment: any Religion: Treants often worship nature and divine spirits, or sometimes Wood Giants. EVILiTIES The Treant has the same evilties as the Flora Beasts. *Eviilty* Sweet Aroma Allies within 5 feet of the Treant heal 5 hit points at the end of every round. Race: • +2 Strength, +2 Con, -2 Dex. •Speed: 30 feet, Burrow 30 feet • Medium size • DarkVision out to 60 feet • +4 to Stealth when in forests, +4 to knowledge nature • Automatic Languages: English ,Japanese, and Druidic •Bonus Languages: Any Monster Weapon Proficiency (Ex) Treants are proficient and can only wield physical monster weapons, unless they have reincarnated from a previous body that had the ability to wield other weapons. A Treant ’s weapon always appears as a freakish pair of long limbs that deal 2d6 slashing damage and have a x4 multiplier. Magichange (Ex) As a free action, a Treant can change into a high powered Drill. The Magichange lasts as many rounds as the Treant's Constitution Modifier, and when it ends, the creature returns to it's former self but is considered exhausted. The wielder must be unarmed and able to hold the weapon when the Treant transforms. Treant Drill Drill Damage:' 2d6 or Treant's monster weapon, whichever is higher.' Critical: 20 x4 Damage Type: Piercing Weight: 18 lbs. Techniques (Su) Just like all classes, Treants gain access to special techniques they can utilize to aid them in battle or day to day activities. At each level they gain 1 technique of any level they can perform. At the levels designated, Treants also gain special Monster Techniques they can utilize to get an edge over their opponents. A Treant Learns a monster technique at 3rd, 6th, 9th, 12th, 15th, 18th, and 20th level. These Techniques can be chosen from the Treant 's list of techniques highlighted with two (**). The Treant must be able to perform techniques of the technique's level to learn it. There are many cases where a creature may not have enough techniques to take whenever it gains a new monster technique, Whenever this is the case, choose instead a normal technique. A Treant 's relevant modifier is Constitution. Ability Boost Creatures gain Ability buffs at levels 2, 4, 6, 8, 10, 12, and 14. The Ability boost is determined by what kind of creature it is. Treants gain a bonus to Strength, Constitution, and Wisdom. Fire Vulnerability (Ex) Treants take 50% more damage from fire based attacks. Natural armor (Ex) Treants gain bonuses to natural armor as indicated by the table above. Damage Reduction (Ex) The treant gains damage reduction overcome by slashing as indicated on the table above. Fast healing(Ex) The Treant gains fast healing as indicated by the table above. Improved Reach Your natural attack's reach increases as indicated on the table above. Burrow speed (Ex) Your burrow speed increases at the levels indicated. Green Empathy (Ex) At 1st level, a Treant can improve the attitude of a plant creature. This ability functions just like a Diplomacy check made to improve the attitude of a person. The Treant rolls 1d20 and adds her Treant level and her Charisma modifier to determine the wild empathy check result. The typical wild plant creature has a starting attitude of indifferent. To use green empathy, the Treant and the plant creature must be within 30 feet of one another under normal conditions. Generally, influencing a plant creature in this way takes 1 minute but, as with influencing people, it might take more or less time. A Treant can also use this ability to influence an animal, but she takes a –4 penalty on the check. Tree Speech (Su) At 1st level, A treant has the ability to converse with plants as if subject to a continual speak with plants spell, and most plants greet them with an attitude of friendly or helpful. Camouflage (Ex) At 2nd level, the Treant becomes a master at blending in to wooded areas. Whenever the Treant is in a forest or jungle, it gains a bonus equal to 1/2 it's class level on Stealth and disguise checks. Goodberries (Ex) At 4th level, a Treant gains the ability to grow delicious berries off of it's self that heal creatures. The Treant can grow a number of berries per day equal to 3+it's constitution modifier and these berries work as a cure moderate wounds spell of the Treant's caster level. These berries can instead mimic the effects of an inflict moderate wounds spell, however they must be flung at the enemy with a ranged attack. Once grown, the berries must be used within 30 minutes or they become normal berries. Destructive (Ex) At 5th level, A treant or animated tree that makes a full attack against an object or structure deals double damage. Woodland Stride (Ex) Starting at 7th level, a treant may move through any sort of undergrowth (such as natural thorns, briars, overgrown areas, and similar terrain) at her normal speed and without taking damage or suffering any other impairment. Thorns, briars, and overgrown areas that have been magically manipulated to impede motion, however, still affect her. Animate trees (Su) At 10th level, A treant can touch a tree and animate as per the animate object spell. The tree gains the Fire vulnerability, and the destructive ability of the Treant but otherwise works as an animated object. This lasts 10 minutes per level and is a standard action to use. This can be performed once per day for every 4 levels you possess. Treestride (Su) At 14th level, the Treant is constantly under the effects of a Tree Stride spell. Yggdrasil (Su) At 20th level, the Treant becomes a portion of the tree of life it's self. Once per day as a standard action, the Treant can grow two size categories gaining a +8 bonus to strength and constitution. It's natural armor increases by +3 and it's attack damage increases accordingly. The Treant's damage reduction becomes overcome by nothing and it gains energy resistance 10 to Electricity and acid. The treant loses it's fire vulnerability, and it gains the ability to release a burst of energy as a standard action. Creatures within this 30 foot burst are effected by a mass inflict critical wounds spell of the Treant's caster level with a saving throw DC: 10+1/2 level+Constitution modifier. 1/2 of the damage dealt through this ability is added as hit points to the Treant. This lasts 1 round per level. Treant Techniques 1st-Level Treant Techniques— Create water, Detect magic, Detect Poison, Purify food and drink, Read magic, Stabilize, Ant Haul, Alter winds, Bristle, Calm animals, Charm animal, Endure elements, Cure light wounds, Inflict light wounds, Entangle, Goodberry, Negate Aroma, Pass without trace 2nd-Level Treant Techniques— Barkskin, Animal Trance, Animal Messenger, Certain grip, Delay Poison, Forest Friend, Lockjaw, Pernicious Poison, Pox Pustules, Warp Wood, Wilderness Soldiers, Wood Shape, Tree Shape 3rd-Level Treant Techniques—'''Burst of Nettles, Cure Moderate Wounds, Dominate Animal, Fungal Infestation, Contagion, Cup of Dust, Greater Magic Fang, Meld Into stone, Nature's Exile, Plant Growth, Poison, Quench, Snare, Inflict Moderate Wounds, **Putrid Breath, **Deadly Prickle (MC) '''4th-Level Treant Techniques— Absorb toxicity, Arboreal Hammer, Cape of Wasps, Command Plants, Control Water, Cure Serious Wounds, Dispel Magic, Freedom of Movement, Grove of Respite, Life bubble, Spike Stones, Strong Jaw, Thorn Body, Inflict Serious wounds 5th-Level Treant Techniques—'Awaken, Cure Critical Wounds, Stone Skin, Transmute Mud to Rock, Transmute Rock to Mud, Tree Stride, Wall of Thorns, Inflict Critical Wounds, **Stomp-O-Rama, **Flower Wave (MC) '''6th-Level Treant Techniques—'Greater Dispel magic, Dust Form, Epidemic, Fire Seeds, Iron Wood, Liveoak, Move Earth, Repel Wood, Stone Tell, Transport via plants, wall of stone '7th-Level Treant Techniques—'Animate plants, Changestaff, Creeping Doom, Harm, Rampart, Siege of Trees, Transmute Metal to wood, True Seeing, **Pounding Spree '''8th-Level Treant Techniques— Mass Atavism, Control Plants, Earthquake, Euphoric Tranquility, Repel Metal or Stone, **Blooming Spears (MC) 9th-Level Treant Techniques—'''Clashing Rocks, Regenerate, Shambler, Greater Siege of Trees, Sympathy, Antipathy, World Wave, **Paranoia, **Twin Heart Attack (MC) = '''Reincarnation = If Reincarnating into this class after having already been this class, or a class with similar abilities, check the following page to see what ability you'll get instead at the levels you would normally gain an already achieved class ability. Treant Reincarnation